Save The Last Dance
by WickedSong
Summary: "Maybe that's what gave her so much faith now. That no matter what, that as long as they loved each other, maybe, just maybe they'd find their way to each other." Samcedes oneshot with a side of Pizes, Quartie and Flanamotta.


**Save The Last Dance,**

**Written by WickedSong.**

**Disclaimer/Note : I do not own Glee, FOX do. I also don't own the song 'Amazing' by Matt Cardle, who won the 2010 series of the U.K X Factor. This song is amazing though (pardon the pun) and gives me Samcedes feels so it was essential it was used. You should really listen to it. In addition, I'm always confused about Sam's grade and always go back and forth but for all intents and purposes of this story, he's a senior. This is a direct sequel to 'Even If The Skies Get Rough' so it contains speculation/spoilers for 3x12 and 3x13 but that is not essential reading.**

* * *

><p>"It's your mom's birthday, you should be with her," argued Mercedes, as Sam folded his arms and looked down.<p>

"I know but-"

They were standing at her locker as he explained to her that he was due to visit his family the coming weekend to celebrate his mother's birthday, as well as his own which had just passed in the last two weeks.

Mercedes shook her head at this as she put her books in her locker, quickly smiled at the picture of her and Sam at the Valentine's Day dance, closed the locker door over, hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and took his hand as they walked down the hall. "No buts, it's only prom."

Yeah, she had wanted to go to senior prom with Sam, her boyfriend but she knew how close he was to his family, he knew how much he missed them sometimes and she knew that he had to go and see them whenever he had the chance and whether the chance was the weekend of prom he had to go.

"But prom is like our anniversary," he said and she couldn't suppress the smile at these words. As they walked into the choir room and sat down she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Our anniversary is Valentine's Day," she corrected, "and I can't believe you've already forgotten." Her tone was that of teasing as she knew what he was talking about.

"You know what I-"

"Of course I do." She smiled. "I don't think I'll ever forget that."

"But I want you to have the best senior prom ever," Sam said, as the rest of the glee club were absorbed in their own conversations before Mr. Schue, who seemed to be running late, arrived.  
>"And I'm sure it'll be a good night but your family comes first and you know that." She placed a hand to his cheek and smiled. "You haven't seen your parents or your brother and sister in months and you might be working next weekend."<p>

Sam looked down. "I just wanted-"

"I know," she said to him and he didn't have to finish the thought, "but I hope that prom won't be the last chance we can celebrate our anniversary. You have to be with your family and you know it. Your mom didn't get a birthday last year because of all that happened."

He shook his head and smirked at the fact that she admitted it was their anniversary. "Not by a long shot." Kissing her cheek, he then took her hand and they settled in for the glee lesson, which was partially about Nationals and partially about prom. The glee club had been recruited as entertainment again due to their outstanding job the year before at the junior one.

This caused excitement to ripple through the room, especially among the younger students as Sugar immediately declared which solo she'd like to perform which Mr. Schue gently said he'd take into consideration. Her reaction caused laughter and it was times like these that Mercedes was sure she'd miss the most. Just the glee club being the glee club, outrageous, silly, _together_. She listened intently for the rest of the lesson, head upon Sam's shoulder, deciding that while the glee club would be _one_ of the things she'd miss the most, these moments of peace in class with him would be what she'd miss _the_ most.

* * *

><p>"Promise you'll call when you get to Kentucky," Mercedes insisted as she and Sam quickly embraced. She couldn't help but feel like this was similar to that original heart wrenching goodbye during the summer but she had to remind herself that this time he was going to be back on the Sunday night. She'd see him, bright and early, in school on Monday morning.<p>

"Of course I will. I always do."

And this was true. When he had left for Kentucky during the summer the first thing he had literally done as they arrived, was phone her to assure that all was fine and well. That had been the last contact they had had before his return to Lima, the pair opting to have a clean break but that being her last request. This even continued when he had returned to his parents' for the holidays and they weren't even together then. But she had been delighted when she saw his name light up on the screen, letting her know he was okay.

"This is stupid. I'm going to see you again," she said laughing as she reluctantly let go, again reminding herself that this wasn't the final goodbye, that there wasn't a final goodbye to be had when it came to Sam Evans. They had tried that before and it had only been a matter of time until they found their way back to each other. She would wager that fate would always make sure they found each other again.

Sam took her hand gently and kissed it. "Of course you will, my lady. Enjoy prom for me. You know I wish-"

She interrupted him with a kiss that said, 'I know you want to be there.' He returned the kiss and their make out session lasted a full five minutes before she pulled away again reluctantly knowing that he had to get going.

He opened the car door, gave her one last chaste peck to the lips and then climbed into the old car his parents had given him for travel between Ohio and Kentucky. He rolled down the window.

"Tell your mom happy birthday and say hi to Stacy and Stevie."

He waved his hand in silent acknowledgement. "I love you," he called out.

"Love you too," she said almost silently but he heard her, as she waved her hand and smiled.

It was midnight on the Friday when he called her, to assure her that he was back in Kentucky. Despite the late hour Stacy and Stevie were both still up and demanded to talk to her.

"Should you guys not be in bed?" she had asked, after being put on speaker.

"Mom and dad said we could wait up for Sammy," replied Stacy using the affectionate nickname she would never seem to outgrow for her beloved big brother. "We miss him sometimes."

"I'd hope so," she heard Sam say over the line.

Mercedes laughed at this. She understood. She had missed him when he had been in Kentucky and sometimes she felt guilt over the fact that for her to have him back his family had to miss him and vice versa. But it was one of those things, she guessed.

"But we're glad he's with all his friends." Stevie jumped in and spoke this time. "He missed everyone, especially you. He talked about you all the time, wondering how you were, what you were doing..."

"_Stevie_!"

"What, it's true," answered back the younger boy to his brother. He turned his attention back to the speaker phone while Mercedes attempted to hold in her laughter at the boys and she could tell just by his voice that Sam was blushing. "He missed you like crazy."

"Yeah, yeah," piped up Stacy furiously.

"Guys, say goodnight. Mom and dad want you in bed in the next five minutes and they're not playing around."

And again, Sam sounded so parental. He had had to become both an authority figure and someone they could talk to without fear to his brother and sister in the time when his parents were furiously looking for work.

Mercedes said goodbye to the Evans' siblings and waited until Sam put the phone off speaker. "I'd better go too. Been driving for four hours and I'm exhausted."

"That's fine," she told him. "I'd better get some beauty sleep for prom tomorrow."

"You don't need beauty sleep, you're always beautiful."

He sounded so sincere. She was silent for a moment. "Goodnight, Sammy," she said, using the nickname that she had, admittedly, sort of stolen from his sister. "Love you."

"Love you too."

They had always been sure to say that to one another whenever they had the chance.

* * *

><p>All the glee girls and Kurt sat in Rachel's room in the late morningearly afternoon gearing up for the prom, with make-up set up around the room, dresses hanging up and conversation in full flow.

Mercedes sat with Quinn who was painting her nails a dark pink/purple colour, to match her strapless purple dress she had bought for the night. While it cost more and was slightly more extravagant (but not too much more) than the one she had had for the junior prom, one for $5 down at the Goodwill, if asked she would probably say she preferred the latter.

"...and then he asked me. I know we've been closer this year, what with me trying to sort myself out, but I didn't know what to say."

Mercedes snapped herself out of her trance-like state. "Wait, what, who asked you?"

The short haired blonde snapped her own head up and looked at her friend with concerning eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just zoned out for a minute," Mercedes replied. "So tell me," she continued, excitedly, "who asked you?"

"Artie."

Mercedes cocked up an eyebrow. "Are you going together, as in _together_."

Quinn gave a shy smile. "I know it's weird right? I'm still all for working on myself and we agreed it was a one time thing because we had no one but..."

Mercedes smiled. "I know that smile, Quinn. I saw you two at the Valentine's dance. How did I not put two and two together quicker?"

"Probably because you only had eyes for one person only that night?" Mercedes nodded and smiled. "Is that why you're a bit down? This is like the anniversary of your relationship with Sam, huh?"

"It's not his fault though," Mercedes insisted. "It's his mom's birthday. He said he'd try to go down next weekend or the one after but..."

"But what, sweetie?" Quinn asked, finishing off her nails and putting her hand down to let them dry.

"I feel like he spends so much time here in Lima, because of me and glee and work and school that he hardly sees his family anymore."

"But he's home here as well," Quinn replied, smartly. "You know the saying, home is where the heart is. Sam's heart is here in Lima."

"Well, I want him to have one day with his family. It's only prom."

"Exactly. It's not the most important night of our lives," replied Quinn, with a smirk, obviously remembering her words about the junior prom last year.

"Come on guys, we're having an old fashioned glee gossip before we get ready," said Santana throwing a pillow in their direction, and the two girls turned to find everyone around Rachel's bed, comfortably chatting away.

"We'll be right over, Satan," replied Quinn with a mock scowl as she threw the pillow back. Santana caught it with impressive speed and gave her own smile back before turning back to the group.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sam, it's beautiful," Mary Evans said as she opened the box that she had just unwrapped to find a simple oval shaped necklace. "I hope it didn't cost you too much."<br>Sam simply smiled. "C'mon mom, you had enough to worry about with money last year, just enjoy your birthday."

Dwight Evans beamed as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Sam's right, Mary. Enjoy it."

Sam watched as his mother stood up and hugged him tightly. "You're too good, son, too good."

"If you cry, you know I'll cry," Sam joked lightly as his mother wiped her eyes, pulling away from him.

"I'm just happy that we're all under the one roof again," she admitted.

Sam continued smiling at her, knowing that as much as he loved Lima he also loved being with his family in Kentucky. "So tell me, how is it here? How's work."

His mom had found work as a cashier at the local supermarket while his dad worked with a construction company. Things still seemed tight but Sam sent a portion of his paycheck from Burt's garage, where he was lucky to find work, and everything seemed to be going a lot smoother than it had initially.

"Better than we thought," admitted his father. "Your paycheck helps a lot. Not as much as when you worked at the Dairy Queen," Sam inwardly cringed at the fact that he had hardly worked at the DQ and had instead got the money in other ways which his parents would never find out about, "but that's not your problem, son. Remember, you have to take care of yourself. You're not the parent here."

"I know but I worry about you guys, you know that," Sam admitted. "I always will."

Stacy seemed to sense the dip in the conversation and used that as her opportunity to get in her own questions. "So how are your friends? How's Rory?" Her eyes seemed to light up at the mention of the Irish boy who she taken a particular shine to when he had visited during the holidays.

"He's fine," said Sam, trying to stop his laughter as he thought about the fact that Rory was now very happy in a relationship with Sugar. He decided to omit this fact from how Rory had been in the last six months.

"How's Mercedes?" asked his mom, smiling fondly as she sat back down on the couch after heading into the kitchen with his father to retrieve some food. "Things going well between you two?"

Sam nodded. "The best." He couldn't help his smile.

"Sammy's in love!" shouted Stacy dramatically and she gave a sigh of happiness while Stevie pretended to gag at the statement.

"What's she up to this weekend?"

"Well it's prom tonight so I'm sure she'll have fun there-"

"Prom? Sam Evans, are you telling me you're missing out on prom?"

Sam was surprised to see his mother with her arms folded. "Yeah but mom, this is your birthday, this is important."

"Samuel, I'm going to have many more birthdays God willing," she started, "but what was the main reason your father and I let you go back to Lima?"

"So I could help my friends?"

"No, think deeper."

Sam thought back to that conversation he and his parents had had before he had left for Lima in December.

"So that you could go back to being a teenager," his mom reminded him. His father nodded behind her. "We're not saying prom is the be all and end all and there will be more important things in your life but this is the last night you're going to have of freedom before school ends." She smiled at him. "You should've told us. You could've came up next weekend."

"I might be working then."

"Well then, the weekend after that, son, you know the door's always open," his father said. He looked down at his watch. "You know it's only half past four. If you're quick, I wager you could make it back to Ohio before the last dance."

Sam looked to his mom to his dad and then back between them, as if he was back in the moment when they had initially given his permission for him to go back to Lima. "Are you sure?" he asked his mom.

She nodded and grinned.

"But I don't have a suit. I never-"

"You can wear mine again. You haven't grown that much in the last year," his dad said, with a nod upstairs. "C'mon."

"Wait, that means-"

"Yeah, son, the bolo tie."

He gave his son an apologetic look but Sam's grin couldn't get any wider. He didn't think Mercedes had been awfully taken with the bolo tie the previous year initially but she had assured him that if that was who he was she wasn't going to make him change it. Her willingness to let him be who he was, not suppress it like his previous girlfriends, had been one of the many things that had changed everything that night.

Sam gave his parents a group hug before quickly jogging up the stairs enthusiastically with his father, hoping that he'd make it to Lima in time.

* * *

><p>"So you're coming back for prom?" Puck asked, as he held the phone to his ear. Finn gave him a WTF look but he put his hand up. "Where are you right now?"<p>

"Literally just in my car ready to leave."

"You got to stop with the dramatic last minute dashes dude," Puck told him in a joking manner. "You make the rest of us look like we have a lack of romance."

Sam could hear Artie say, "Preach!' from somewhere in the room and laughed. "Maybe that's because you don't, man."

"Now I'm offended."

"Whatever, just...just so you know."

"You want to make sure 'Cedes doesn't find out, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sam asked weakly.

"Nah, it's like I said. You're a romantic at heart," Puck said, with a smile. "Don't worry, it's just between us guys and Zizes."

"Zizes?"

"Prom date," Puck replied. When Sam wanted to question he made a disapproving noise and looked at his watch. "I'll explain later. You have wasted ten minutes of your life talking to me when you could be driving. Get off the phone!"

"Aye aye captain!"

Puck shook his head. "See you later, Evans." He chuckled a little when he came off the phone. Those two had to always _just_ catch each other.

* * *

><p>The night was drawing to a close. Mercedes dug her phone out of her bag to find the time to be around half past nine. Very soon they'd be crowning the prom queen and prom king. She had no idea who would win it and as far as she was aware none of the glee members had even entered the running.<p>

Looking around Mercedes could see the couples dancing intimately to Rachel's song. It was definitely a more romantic choice than last year's Jar of Hearts but Mercedes had to admit that that particular song would always have a special place in her heart. Everyone else in the world would associate it with a break up and having your heart broken and she'd think of it as the start of something amazing, something she could have never seen coming if she'd tried.

She had to smile extra fondly when she saw Puck and Lauren dancing at the corner of the room. She had been good friends with the girl when she had been in glee club and when she'd left it had ended in Puck being sort of lost for the year. But then, they had apparently been more and more on speaking terms since Valentine's Day, something which had finally culminated in them asking the other to senior prom. Mercedes couldn't help but feel incredibly happy for them, for everyone who had someone.

She had been dancing for most of the night, no one letting her sit down apart from the slow dances. Tina and Quinn had insisted she get up for the upbeat dances and Sugar's bounding enthusiasm meant she hardly sat down. They had all been really sweet about it, keeping her mind off of that boy who had her heart all the way in Kentucky. She couldn't blame him for having to be there for his mom but it didn't mean she didn't wish they could dance together, just one dance, at their senior prom.

Figgins appeared on stage. "Now it is time to crown our McKinley High Senior Prom King and Queen."

Rick the Stick won Prom King and Becky Jackson won Prom Queen. While no one really supported Rick they cheered extra loudly for Becky when she, looking shocked, stood on stage and accepted her crown and sceptre.

Figgins left the stage and Rory and Sugar came up on stage. They were duetting for the King and Queen dance since they weren't seniors and their dates weren't seniors. "This song is for the King and Queen," Rory said. "It's one you might not all recognise but it's a good one." He nodded to Brad and the song began.

"_I had to look inside this fragile heart of mine to find exactly what it was you saw, I had to put myself back in the firing line to take the shot that knocked me to the floor."_

Sugar took over, her voice obviously improved from the beginning of the year. Rory took her hand and twirled her around. This caused the girl to giggle during her part of the song but she became more excitable as she looked towards the door. Mercedes wondered why she was but when she saw the blonde-haired boy at the door, looking down and fairly out of breath she wondered why she hadn't seen that coming.

"_I was down, losing faith, oh I was lost in the crowd, you brought me around."_

_"How did you find me, you came out of nowhere like lightning, it's kind of amazing how you found me through all the noise somehow."_

Walking over to Sam she thought over how this was sort of the story of their relationship. It was the last minute that counted. As long as they made it in that last minute it would all be fine. Maybe that's what gave her so much faith now. That no matter what, that as long as they loved each other, maybe, just maybe they'd find their way to each other.

"_I was pulling empty pails, out of the wishing well, only holy water breaks the spell, I had to pinch myself 'cause I knew all too well the stairway to heaven, it starts in hell."_

"You look a little tired," she said to him, with a small smile and a smirk. Sam lifted his head and grinned brightly at her but he also looked relieved.

"I thought I missed the last dance."

"You are crazy, Sam Evans."

He smirked, like he knew how this worked. "Just crazy about you. Only person I'd drive four hours from Kentucky for."

_"I was down but somehow an angel heard my sound and brought me 'round."_

_"How did you find me, you came out of nowhere like lightning, it's kind of amazing how you found me through all the noise somehow."_

_"How did you see me, you broke through the darkness and you reached me, it's kind of amazing how you found me through all the strangers somehow."_

"Well, this is the last dance," Sam said when she didn't speak. Without saying a word, without asking, he took her hand like he could somehow read her mind that that was what he wanted her to do.

Once upon a time she'd curse herself for letting him get so close but in his arms that didn't matter because for all the times she'd thought it was better to be alone he'd do something that'd show her that having someone, opening up to someone, wasn't as scary as she thought. "It'd be an honour."

"The honour's all mine."

_"Faith and a little patience for this heart of mine, though I would stay here waiting for the end of time."_

"I lied to you, you know."

"What?" she snapped her head up. "About what?" She couldn't help but be intrigued by the teasing in his eyes.

"When I said I was going to go back to Kentucky at the lake before the Valentine's dance," he answered. "I...I...was going to stay no matter what because I knew that even if you chose Shane then, there was still something there. I just had to have patience."

"Well, I'm still glad you did," she confessed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped hers around her waist and pulled her close. "Who knows, we may have pulled a Finchel and waited until _Nationals_." When Sam chuckled, Mercedes gave an unrestrained laugh.

"I love your laugh, you know."

"Yeah, I remember the tweet."

They both laughed at that.

_"How did you find me, you came out of nowhere like lightning, it's kind of amazing how you found me through all the noise somehow."_

_"How did you see me, you broke through the darkness and you reached me, it's kind of amazing how you found me through all the strangers somehow."_

Sam sang along Rory and Sugar who were singing the song together now and Mercedes gave him a questioning look, surprised he knew the words.

"Rory told me to listen to it. I think it's an amazing song. You know 'cause the song's called Amazing." When he laughed at this, Mercedes playfully tapped his arm, like she did so many times before, knowing that she shouldn't be wanting to laugh at a bad joke but knowing that she found it funny.

"You are such a dork."

She never said it in a way that made him feel bad and that was all the difference.

"And you love it," he said proudly.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Because they always remembered to say that to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I need to stop writing Samcedes dancing. Seriously, this is like the fourth fic or something but I ain't even mad. This idea came to me while I was studying last week (I know, how motivated am I?) But I thought 'what if Sam isn't in the prom episode? And then he is but it was a troll to make us think he isn't and then he dramatically shows up?' (I know, how am I going to pass my exams?). It could happen. And if it does I want like all the money from that episode! KO!<strong>

**Seriously, listen to this song. This guy won the U.K X Factor in 2010 and he's not been a successful winner and it kills me because I think his music is amazing and much better than some of the stuff that is in the charts these days (but that's personal opinion I guess).**

**Dedicated to scared-like-me (on tumblr) and heal my bleeding heart (on this) because she has been waiting patiently for this since I posted Even If The Skies Get Rough at the weekend. I know you enjoy Pizes and Quartie so I hope you enjoy their inclusion. Tumblr made me a Quartie shipper! *kayne shrug***

**So anyway, please read and if you enjoyed review! I promise to be back soon with something a bit more original than Samcedes dancing. It's just so cute to me! If you have any prompts, requests send them my way (either here or on tumblr) and I'd be happy to see what I can do! :)**

**WickedSong x**


End file.
